


Без слов

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Есть много вещей, о которых Ойкава не собирается говорить Кагеяме.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ноябрьский Haikyuu!!-фест.

Ойкава сел на краю постели, опустил голые ступни на пол. Кровать была узкой, не для двоих, но когда они падали на покрывало, вцепившись друг в друга, то не задумывались об этом. И когда засыпали — Кагеяма прижался, забросил руку, ногу, тяжелый, горячий, щекотал длинной челкой подбородок, — тоже. Ойкава и не заметил, как соскользнул в сон, помнил лишь, что упрямо отвернул лицо, что хотел спихнуть Кагеяму с себя. А потом уснул.

Когда он проснулся, то нашел себя наполовину свалившимся с кровати. Кагеяма крепко спал, откатившись к стене, завернувшись в одеяло, точно в кокон. Ойкава злобно оглянулся на него через плечо: оставил без одеяла, почти спихнул на пол. Спящий Кагеяма ровно дышал, и не думая просыпаться, взъерошенная макушка доверчиво торчала наружу.

Ойкава подумал: нужно тихо одеться и уйти, пока Тобио не заметил.

Он нагнулся и поднял штаны с прикроватного коврика. Сдирал ли он их с себя вместе с бельем — или Кагеяма их с него стащил, этого Ойкава не помнил. Зато вспоминалось вспышками, что было потом. Рваные вдохи и выдохи, пальцы на губах — чужие, пальцы внутри — свои, лицо Кагеямы над ним, его взгляд, и как закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда, но добился лишь того, что, не видя, ощущал все еще острее. Ойкава заставил себя отвлечься. Тело будто налилось звенящей слабостью, как после выматывающей тренировки. Он заметил четкий след от укуса на внутренней стороне бедра и неслышно выругался. Невыносимый, глупый... Тобио. Ойкава раздраженно натянул штаны. Поискал взглядом носки. Скорее уйти из этой комнаты, из этого дома, скорее сбежать от него.

Теплая ладонь легла ему между лопаток, и Ойкава вздрогнул.

Он не стал оборачиваться. Застыл, скривив рот. Отодвинуться, вскочить, сказать, чтобы перестал...

Послышался шорох одеяла, Кагеяма прижался к нему со спины, обхватил руками, припал лбом. Ойкава втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Останься, — сказал Кагеяма, обнимая крепче. — Еще немного. Мамы не будет до завтра.

Ойкава молчал.

Огрызнуться, сбросить с себя эти руки, уйти.

Кагеяма целовал его спину, трогал позвонки запекшимся со сна ртом, поднимаясь выше. Ладони вжались в ребра. Ойкава разлепил ноющие губы.

Оттолкнуть, посмеяться, вырваться. Сбежать.

Он развернулся резко, толкнул Кагеяму, опрокидывая на кровать, навис сверху. Глянул недобро. Кагеяма лежал под ним, не шевелясь, смотрел, не улыбаясь. Потом медленно поднял руки и обхватил лицо Ойкавы. Задел большим пальцем уголок губ. Ойкава, не отрывая взгляда от влажных черных капель его зрачков, приоткрыл рот, мазнул кончиком языка по жесткой подушечке. Кагеяма задержал дыхание. Палец вдавился чуть глубже, и Ойкава впустил его, слегка прикусив кромкой зубов.

Через несколько мгновений Ойкава уже обхватывал ртом член Кагеямы, поднимал и опускал голову между широко разведенных, согнутых в коленях ног. Кагеяма старательно давил стоны, затыкая себе рот, — прикусил запястье, Ойкава посмотрел, на мгновенье оторвавшись. Идиот, какой же идиот, они ведь одни, а руки нужно беречь. Ойкава запустил ладони под ягодицы Кагеямы, вынудив приподнять бедра. Взял член глубже, плотнее сжал губы. Кагеяма крупно вздрагивал, мышцы на ногах напрягались, подгибались пальцы. Такой отзывчивый, что Ойкаве делалось страшно — иногда. Всегда. Кагеяма зажимал свои стоны, но словно кричал при этом всем собой. Откликался на малейшее движение, на каждый взгляд, и ждал ответа. Вздорный, упрямый Кагеяма открывался Ойкаве по-идиотски беззащитно. Это бесило и подхлестывало, постоянно, бесконечно. Обезоруживало вернее всего остального.

Кагеяма коснулся его волос, запустил пальцы, сомкнул. Это было почти больно. Это было слишком хорошо. Ойкава согнулся еще сильнее, вбирая член до основания. Его палец втолкнулся в Кагеяму, и того будто током тряхнуло, он вскрикнул бессвязно, стиснул в кулаках пряди волос Ойкавы, кончая ему в глотку.

Ойкава вскинулся, закашлялся, сглотнул раз, другой. Скатился с кровати и остался стоять на четвереньках, утирая рот и подбородок. Потом сел, делая глубокие вдохи, привалился к постели. Посмотрел бессмысленным взглядом вокруг. Комната Кагеямы: светлые стены, никаких лишних деталей. Стопки журналов о спорте, гантели для рук. В окно заглядывал вечер.

Тишину разрывало их учащенное дыхание.

Что я здесь делаю, подумал Ойкава, рассматривая календарь возле двери. Суббота подошла к концу незаметно. Он так и не взялся за эссе, которое должно быть готово к понедельнику. Не тренировался, не сходил к сестре. Он потерялся с Кагеямой, в Кагеяме, и, что хуже всего, такое происходило далеко не в первый раз.

Кагеяма сел позади на кровати, погладил его по волосам. Словно считает, что приручил меня, ожесточенно подумал Ойкава. Дернул головой, уходя от прикосновений, поднялся.

— Ты придешь на нашу игру? — спросил Кагеяма. Невнятно, выдавая волнение.

— Приду поддержать свою бывшую команду, — Ойкава подхватил рубашку со спинки стула. Нашел носки, разбросанные в разных концах комнаты. Когда натягивал их, в памяти вдруг всплыло, как Кагеяма совсем недавно целовал его щиколотки, щекотно и смешно.

Кагеяма молча наблюдал за ним исподлобья с разворошенной постели. Ойкава покосился украдкой: поджатые губы, морщинка между бровей.

— Хороший семпай поддерживает своих кохаев, — сказал он наставительно.

Кагеяма фыркнул.

— Ясно.

— Что? — Ойкава повернулся к нему, застегивая пуговицы рубашки. — Что ты вдруг так развеселился, Тобио?

Тот пожал плечами. На правом розовели отпечатки зубов. Ойкава с трудом отвел глаза, когда Кагеяма встал и выпрямился перед ним, обнаженный, абсолютно не стесняясь.

Пальцы стали непослушными.

— Ну, я ведь твой кохай.

— Прикройся. Совсем стыд потерял?

Кагеяма шагнул ближе, и Ойкава выставил вперед руку, уперев палец ему между ключиц, не подпуская.

— Стой где стоишь, Тобио.

Кагеяма смотрел спокойно, но его улыбка, самоуверенная, наглая, пряталась тщетно.

— Ты будешь болеть за меня, — сказал Кагеяма.

— Еще чего! — разозлился Ойкава. — Не задавайся, Тобио!

— Если я выиграю…

— Ты выиграешь? А что будет делать твоя команда?

— Если Карасуно выиграет…

Ойкава отвлекся на его слова и упустил момент, когда Кагеяма положил руки ему на плечи, придвигая к себе. Тело тут же подалось навстречу, он почти потянулся к губам, потому что целоваться с Кагеямой было приятно, очень приятно, — но остановился. Вздернул подбородок.

— Думаешь, я тебе что-то буду должен в честь победы? Уж не подачам ли тебя научить?

— Ты уже научил.

— Да-да, ты обязан своими успехами мне, великому Ойкаве-сану. А теперь дай пройти, ты меня утомил.

Кагеяма скрестил руки на груди. Когда Ойкава открыл дверь комнаты, то услышал:

— Ты ведь гордишься мной?

Он молча шагнул за порог.

Невыносимый, кипел Ойкава, спускаясь по лестнице. На первом этаже горел свет, кажется, Кагеяма собирался накормить его ужином.

Глупый, твердил Ойкава про себя, обуваясь. Сегодня они начали целоваться, едва Кагеяма открыл дверь, и Ойкава хотел бы обвинить в этом его, но врать себе не имело смысла. Он увидел Кагеяму на пороге, хмурого, растрепанного, такого домашнего в широких мягких штанах и старой футболке с нелепым текстом «Душа связующего», и словно провалился куда-то разом. Он думал по пути к дому Кагеямы, что не позволит снова одержать верх, не позволит полезть с этими чудовищно приятными, сумасшедшими поцелуями — научил же на свою голову, почему это все время происходит? — не позволит поймать себя на крючок любопытства или интереса, или снисхождения, или слабости, или чем это вообще можно было назвать.

Но он позволил и это, и гораздо больше. Он позволил Кагеяме все.

Ойкава вышел на улицу, подставил горящее лицо ночной прохладе. Помешательство. Вот что это такое. Ива-чан был прав, когда сказал: «Ты помешался на Кагеяме, придурок».

— «Гордишься», — пробормотал себе под нос Ойкава. — Вот же идиот.

Красивый, добавил он мысленно. Когда Кагеяма успел стать таким красивым? Когда он стал замечать этот факт?

Остановившись у машины, Ойкава вытащил телефон из кармана. Набрал сообщение: «Ива-чан! Мы идем на игру глупого кохая в субботу».

 

*

 

По вечерним, облитым закатным солнцем дорогам Ойкава доехал быстро.

Когда зашел в квартиру, в комнатах было темно. Он зажег свет, опустился у стены, разуваясь.

В коридор вышел заспанный Ивайзуми.

— Чего приперся? — зевнул он. — Я тебя раньше утра не ждал.

— Я тут живу вообще-то.

— Поссорился с Кагеямой?

Ойкава забрел на кухню, обессиленно рухнул на стул. Ивайзуми с интересом наблюдал за ним из проема двери.

— Ива-чан, — жалобно сказал Ойкава, — сделай мне чаю?

Ивайзуми что-то пробурчал, но все таки прошел к шкафчикам и зазвенел посудой.

— В душ бы тебе, — заявил он, поставив чайник на плиту. — Дышать невозможно же, Ойкава.

— Что? — заморгал Ойкава. — Я плохо пахну?

Он тревожно принюхался, но не учуял ничего необычного.

— Кагеямой ты пахнешь, — Ивайзуми повернулся к нему спиной. — И сексом с Кагеямой.

— Плохо, — убито пробормотал Ойкава.

— Что плохо? У вас с Кагеямой что-то произошло?

Ойкава упал лбом на скрещенные руки.

— У нас с ним все произошло, Ива-чан. Это-то и плохо.

Он страдальчески обхватил голову.

— Почему все так, Ива-чан? Почему Тобио? Что мне с этим делать?

— Знаешь, — Ивайзуми сел с другой стороны стола, — я уже все это слышал, помнится. Пару лет назад.

Ойкава поглядел на него.

— «Тобио меня поцеловал»! «Что мне делать»! Идиоты вы с Кагеямой, достали, сил нет.

— Ива-чан…

— Даже не начинай, Ойкава. Вынь голову из задницы и разберись уже, чего ты хочешь. И не буди спящих после работы людей тупыми сообщениями! Пойдем мы на их игру, я не занят.

Ойкава молча смотрел, как Ивайзуми готовит ему чай. Потом пробурчал:

— Я не хочу привязываться к нему. Не хочу, чтобы Тобио стал слишком важным для меня. Не хочу страдать.

Ивайзуми со стуком поставил перед ним исходящую паром кружку.

— Что в «даже не начинай» не понятно? Я тебе не психолог и не крестная мать.

— Ты мне Ива-чан, — торжественно объявил Ойкава и ойкнул, когда Ивайзуми стукнул его по макушке.

— Для человека, который не хочет привязываться, ты слишком много думаешь про Кагеяму. Смирись уже, Ойкава, и перестань изводить его. Кто угодно давно бы убежал от тебя с криками, а Кагеяма все ждет и ждет.

— Чего ждет?

— Что ты поумнеешь, тупица! Вот поэтому вы просто созданы друг для друга. Двое несусветных кретинов.

— Когда это ты стал экспертом в отношениях, Ива-чан? — пробубнил Ойкава, уткнувшись в кружку.

— У нас с Ай все хорошо, между прочим, спасибо, что спросил.

— Прости, я собирался спросить, честно!

— Да ладно уж.

Ойкава отхлебнул чая. Ухмыльнулся:

— Все хорошо, значит, вы наконец-то зашли дальше поцелуев?

— Отвали, извращенец! — Ивайзуми насупился. — Так я тебе и сказал.

— Мог бы и сказать! Я же тебе рассказал!

— Как будто я просил!

Ойкава прислонился к стене. Мечтательно вздохнул.

— Это классно. И приятно. Я бы только этим с Тобио и занимался.

— Я не хочу ничего об этом знать.

— Но иногда ведь приходится еще и разговаривать…

— Все, я иду спать. Меня от тебя тошнит, Ойкава. Влюбленный ты еще хуже обычного.

— Как грубо!

Ойкава допил остывший чай в пару глотков. Я вовсе не влюблен, подумал он. Крикнул в сторону коридора:

— Я вовсе не влюблен!

Улегся щекой на стол. Упрямо пробормотал:

— Еще чего.

 

*

 

Проигрыш команде Карасуно Ойкава пережил легче, чем ожидал сам. Он уже не был утирающим сопли мальчишкой, очутившимся перед непосильно высокой стеной. Он больше не изводил сам себя из-за недостатка таланта, не сходил с ума из-за приговора «не гений». Поражение было болью, но он мог с ней жить и продолжать идти вперед, не упав.

Впереди ждало целое будущее, много тренировок и много игр, много сильных соперников и новых побед, и Ойкава вдруг понял это так ясно, ослепительно ясно, что некоторые вещи померкли в свете этого понимания и стали абсолютно не важными.

Поэтому, столкнувшись на утренней пробежке с Кагеямой — это был конец декабря, — Ойкава вполне дружелюбно помахал ему рукой. Кагеяма побежал рядом, легко подстроившись под ритм. Черные легинсы плотно облегали его длинные ноги, и Ойкава на долю секунды засмотрелся. Кагеяма поймал взгляд.

— Хорошие легинсы, — кивнул на них Ойкава. — Это Asics?

— Да.

— У меня такие же.

— Да.

По Кагеяме было сложно понять, недоволен ли он чем-то, или смущен, или все сразу. Или это просто его лицо, подумал Ойкава и тихо фыркнул от смеха.

Дальше побежали в молчании.

— Ладно, Тобио, — сказал Ойкава, когда они остановились на светофоре, — интересного рассказа про национальный лагерь от тебя, конечно, не дождешься, так что…

— Откуда вы знаете про лагерь?

— Киндаичи каким-то образом сдружился с твоим мелким в лагере Шираторизавы.

— Хината мне не говорил, — процедил Кагеяма.

— Понимаю, нелегко узнать, что мир не вращается вокруг тебя.

— Ойкава-сан.

— Что?

Загорелся зеленый. Кагеяма отвернулся:

— Ничего.

Зачем я бегу с ним, думал Ойкава, бросая на Кагеяму короткие взгляды. Они никогда не умели просто разговаривать, не имело смысла и начинать сейчас. Но Ойкаве, отчасти, хотелось кое-что Кагеяме доказать, показать: смотри, я проиграл, но поражение не сломило меня. Я все еще могу тебя обогнать и сделаю это с легкостью.

Он и сделал. Рванул со всех ног, оставив Кагеяму позади с его напряженным молчанием, угрюмыми посматриваниями, с его дурацкой непонятливостью. Ойкава бежал, вдыхая прохладный зимний воздух, и каждое соприкосновение подошв с асфальтом приносило ему почти физическое удовольствие.

Кагеяма догнал его не сразу. «Станет обходить?» — азартно подумал Ойкава, но тот не стал, снова побежал у плеча.

— Мы с Хинатой, — выдохнул невнятно, — все время бегаем на перегонки.

— Ну и что?

Кагеяма ненадолго замолчал. Потом вдруг сказал:

— Там, в Токио… Был один связующий…

— Что за связующий?

— Мия-сан.

Ойкава сморщил нос. Ничего хорошего про этого Мию он и прежде не думал, хотя знал его лишь по разговорам и статьям в волейбольном ежемесячнике.

— И он назвал меня покладистым ребенком, — выпалил Кагеяма.

— Это что же он заставлял тебя делать, что привело к такому выводу?

Кагеяма недоуменно глядел на его попытки не смеяться.

— Тебе польстило, Тобио?

— Издеваетесь? — мгновенно вспыхнул Кагеяма.

— Ладно, ладно. Остановись и расскажи нормально. Что там с этим Мией?

Ойкава слушал его, склонив набок голову, и думал, как все-таки странно: Кагеяме наверняка было важно поговорить об этом именно с ним. Из всех людей, еще со средней школы, Кагеяма снова и снова выбирал Ойкаву, тянулся неизменно к нему, словно намагниченная стрелка.

Почему ты так сильно во мне заинтересован, мог бы спросить Ойкава, просто чтобы посмотреть на то, как суровое лицо зальется румянцем, как Кагеяма станет, спотыкаясь, бурчать что-нибудь в сторону, оттопырив губу — эта его смешная, какая-то детская привычка.

Ойкава промолчал. Дослушал сбивчивый рассказ, сказал:

— Тебе очень повезло с командой. Ты же понимаешь это?

— Ну… да.

— Тобио-чан, а почему ты не пошел в Аоба Джосай?

Это вырвалось неожиданно, и Ойкава сам изумленно моргнул. А Кагеяма не покраснел, не стал объяснять, запинаясь. Только посмотрел исподлобья:

— Я не хочу это обсуждать.

— Это из-за твоего прозвища? Из-за того матча?

— Ойкава-сан.

— Не хотел снова встретиться по одну сторону сетки с Куними и Киндаичи?

Кагеяма хмурился все сильнее. Ойкава уже не мог остановиться.

— Мне правда интересно, Тобио!

— Это из-за вас. Из-за вас я отклонил приглашение.

Лицо Кагеямы застыло. «Доволен теперь?» — так и читалось на нем. Ойкава отвел взгляд.

— Ойкава-сан.

— Все, хватит на сегодня, как считаешь? — беззаботно пропел он. — Лично я уже замерз и проголодался.

— Как-то вы говорили мне, — решительно начал Кагеяма, и Ойкава удивленно обернулся, — что, если я хочу вам что-то сказать, то нужно сделать это прямо, без увиливаний.

— Я такое говорил?

— Но, — Кагеяма шагнул ближе, — сказать я не могу.

— Ты о чем?

— Поэтому, — синие глаза вдруг оказались совсем рядом, — я сделаю.

Ойкава не успел даже вдохнуть. Кагеяма обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в губы, крепко зажмурившись. Очень недолго; но напор, отчаянность и сила этого поцелуя обрушились на Ойкаву, и он застыл, потрясенный, глядя прямо перед собой, — даже тогда, когда Кагеяма уже отодвинулся.

Кагеяма, красный до корней волос, рывком согнулся в поклоне.

— Прошу меня простить!

Ойкава смотрел на него во все глаза, приоткрыв рот. Кагеяма выпрямился. Улыбнулся широко, и Ойкава, как раз попытавшийся что-нибудь промолвить, опять потерял дар речи.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма так и светился, — побегайте со мной первого января?

— Что?

— Я могу зайти за вами.

— Ты… — Ойкава невольно потрогал губы кончиками пальцев. Резко отдернул руку. — Тобио, ты свихнулся?

— Простите.

— Да как ты… Что ты вообще творишь, засранец!

Ойкава запинался и не мог подобрать слова.

— Простите, — вежливо повторил Кагеяма. Он снова смотрел на губы Ойкавы, и собраться это не помогало.

— И не подумаю! — выпалил Ойкава, споткнулся, отступив подальше. — Нельзя себя так вести!

— Но вы не сердитесь, — заметил Кагеяма.

— Еще как сержусь, тупица! Ты совсем сдурел!

— Не сердитесь.

Ойкава задохнулся. Кагеяма был прав, и это ужасало.

Он должен был сердиться. Должен был кричать, оскорблять, смеяться издевательски во весь голос.

— Я рад, — заявил Кагеяма. — Хотя я пока не очень умею целоваться…

— Нет, — сказал Ойкава. — Нет, Тобио.

А потом он развернулся и побежал так быстро, как мог. Он бежал, не оглядываясь, ветер свистел в ушах, пальцы крепко сжимались в кулаки. Ойкава пару раз неосознанно облизнулся; провел тыльной стороной ладони по рту. У Кагеямы были холодные твердые губы, неумелые, но жадные. И теперь от ощущения этих губ на своих было никак не избавиться.

— Даже перчатки не снял, засранец, — процедил сквозь зубы Ойкава, и оказавшаяся рядом женщина отшатнулась в сторону. Он прибавил скорости.

Он бежал, и сердце оглушительно грохотало в груди. Бежал, будто за ним гнались демоны, бежал, не представляя, как заставить себя остановиться. Лицо пылало, дыхание сбивалось.

В тот день Ойкава примчался к Ивайзуми и вывалил на него все, что произошло. Размахивал руками, пинал воздух, повторял одно и то же как заведенный. Наконец уселся на футон и обхватил голову руками.

— Тобио меня поцеловал!

— Я понял, Придуркава, еще после первого раза, — невозмутимо ответил Ивайзуми.

— Ива-чан! Ты не понял! Иначе не сидел бы так спокойно!

— Все я понял лучше тебя. И давно.

— Да ну? — завелся Ойкава. — Тогда скажи мне, что же я не понимаю?

— Что Кагеяма всегда к тебе был неравнодушен?

— Ну… Это же было не… Не в таком смысле!

— А теперь — в таком.

Ойкава потянул себя за волосы.

— Это ужасно!

— Нытье твое ужасно, Дуракава.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава наставил на него палец. — Чего это ты так безразлично к такому относишься? Когда за мной девушки бегают, ты вечно бесишься!

— Да смотреть просто тошно, как ты им головы морочишь! — рявкнул Ивайзуми, и они оба замолчали, глядя друг на друга.

— И что это должно означать? — тихо спросил Ойкава. — Давай, скажи.

Ивайзуми скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты ходил на матч Кагеямы.

— На финал отборочных!

— Ты приперся туда, как какой-то сталкер, делал вид, что тебе не важно, кто победит, но знаешь что, Ойкава?

— Что?

— Ты болел за него, идиот.

Ойкава не верил своим ушам.

— Ты бредишь, Ива-чан. Это полный бред!

— Короче, — помолчав, сказал Ивайзуми, — не мое дело вообще. Сами разбирайтесь.

— Да не с чем тут разбираться!

— Будешь так орать, мама тебя выставит на мороз. Останавливать ее я не буду.

— Ты… Ты ужасный человек, Ива-чан. Худший человек после Тобио!

— Ага. Все с тобой ясно, Мерзакава.

— И хватит меня так называть!

 

*

 

Ойкава едва не заснул, сидя за столом перед пустой кружкой. Он поднял себя и поплелся в ванную. Медленно стянул одежду, побросал на пол. Выпрямился перед раковиной у зеркала. Синяки и ссадины после падений на площадке были привычным зрелищем, но, кроме них, в отражении виднелись отметины губ и зубов. Ойкава дотронулся до свежего засоса и закрыл глаза. Шагнул под душ. Он яростно смывал с себя запах Кагеямы, снова и снова намыливал кожу. Выругавшись, опустил руку между ног и обхватил возбужденный член. Хотелось вымыть пеной изнутри свою голову, выгнать из нее мысли о Кагеяме. Не получалось; он сжал пальцы, уперся рукой в стену. Увидел до боли четкую картину: Кагеяма, откинувшийся на подушку, схвативший его за плечи, стиснувший бока коленями. Быстрее, быстрее. Он вспомнил, как входил раз за разом, вырывая у Кагеямы негромкие вздохи, как вжался в него изо всех сил, и как Кагеяма чуть слышно выдохнул одно короткое слово.

Ойкава кончал, вздрагивая, подставив затылок под струи воды, а в ушах все звучал голос Кагеямы, звенело это глупое, безжалостное слово.

Тогда, после поцелуя, он сбежал. И еще долго не видел Кагеяму — разве что в трансляции матчей из Токио. Их он предпочитал на первый раз смотреть в одиночестве, без Ивайзуми, а когда они смотрели вместе, усердно контролировал лицо.

Но иногда все равно забывался.

Он и сам толком не мог объяснить, зачем предложил устроить еще один тренировочный матч с Карасуно. Ивайзуми поглядел выразительно, но промолчал, что было почему-то еще страшнее. Ничего, думал Ойкава, я столкнусь с Тобио снова, размажу его, и никакие поцелуи мне не помешают, и никаких лишних мыслей больше не будет.

Они сыграли четыре партии и остановились на ничьей.

Когда Кагеяма увидел Ойкаву, стоящего у ворот, он застыл, как вкопанный. Остальные игроки Карасуно, перешептываясь, замерли позади. Ойкава обвел их взглядом. Команда, победившая его, победившая Ушиваку. Кагеяма смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Вдруг дернул уголком рта.

— Идите без меня, — донеслось до Ойкавы.

Хината схватил Кагеяму за рукав, заставив пригнуться, что-то торопливо зашептал на ухо. Ойкава наблюдал, нацепив свою самую противную ухмылку. Вот Кагеяма покраснел, огрызнулся, шагнул вперед.

Они долго шли молча. Ойкава — чуть впереди, засунув руки в карманы, напевая себе под нос; Кагеяма — у него за спиной, мрачный, как предгрозовая туча. Мимо них проносились машины, вечер тек расплавленным золотом с крыш.

Ойкаве уже давно не было так спокойно.

Он вел Кагеяму без цели и без особого плана. Будто запутывал следы — Ойкава улыбнулся этой мысли. Завести Тобио в какую-нибудь глушь и оставить. Еще со средней школы Ойкаве хорошо были известны его таланты ориентирования на местности.

Многое ли изменилось в нем с тех пор?

— А я ведь совсем тебя не знаю, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма тоже остановился: звук его шагов смолк. Ойкава не поворачивался.

— Что ты за человек. Что у тебя в голове. Я не знаю не потому, что ты такой сложный, не воображай. Просто я, — он слышал, как Кагеяма подступает ближе, но не шевелился, — никогда не видел тебя. Тебя как… тебя.

Кагеяма встал перед ним.

— Ну вот, — раздраженно вскинул голову Ойкава, — я уже начинаю говорить, как ты, Тобио. На твоем языке.

— А теперь вы видите, Ойкава-сан? — сосредоточенно спросил Кагеяма. — Меня?

Ойкава нервно рассмеялся.

— Тебе обязательно нужно всегда получать ответ, да?

— Нет, — сказал Кагеяма. — Ойкава-сан?

— Что?

— Можно я вас сейчас поцелую?

Как можно вообще привыкнуть к его прямолинейности, подумал Ойкава. К его прямолинейности, упертости, ранимой скрытности. К теплу его рук на своих щеках.

Не то чтобы Ойкава собирался привыкать, конечно.

Он закрыл глаза.

 

*

 

— Странно, что не последний ряд, — проворчал Ивайзуми, устраиваясь на сидении. Ойкава фыркнул.

— Мои очки сломались, вот и все.

— Твои очки без диоптрий? — уточнил Ивайзуми. — Как же ты теперь будешь сталкерить Кагеяму?

— Кепку куплю, — огрызнулся Ойкава. — Больно мне надо сталкерить Тобио! И хватит делать такое лицо и кивать, Ива-чан, выглядишь даже глупее, чем обычно!

— Ойкава-сан! Ивайзуми-сан! — Куними смотрел снизу. — А вы совсем не изменились...

— Зато ты как вырос, — заметил Ивайзуми, похлопывая по макушке согнувшегося от подзатыльника Ойкаву. — Готовы порвать Карасуно?

— Типа того, — протянул Куними.

— Болеем за вас! — Ойкава выпрямился и жизнерадостно помахал. Ивайзуми пробормотал что-то, но он предпочел не вслушиваться.

Они смотрели, как команды выстраиваются по разные стороны площадки. Новичков Сейджо Ойкава видел, когда заходил как-то к ним на тренировку, а в Карасуно прибавилось высоких незнакомых игроков. Кагеяму он нашел глазами сразу.

— Ну и вытянулся же он за два года, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Какой у него сейчас рост?

— Сто восемьдесят семь, — рассеянно ответил Ойкава. Спохватился: — Ты о ком вообще?

Карасуно подавали первыми.

Кагеяма вышел на подачу, собранный, спокойный. Ойкава внимательно смотрел, как он подкрутил мяч, как склонил на секунду лицо, закрыв глаза.

— Спорим, не выдаст эйс?

— Вот еще, не буду я спорить!

— Боишься, что твой ученик промахнется?

— Ива-чан!

Кагеяма с силой подал в прыжке. Карасуно открыли счет.

Ойкава невольно фыркнул.

— Надо было спорить, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Мог бы сейчас выиграть порцию рамена. Впервые в жизни.

Он заложил руки за голову:

— Ты же гордишься им?

Ойкава вздрогнул.

— Так заметно? — сдавшись, спросил он.

— Ну, Кагеяма, может, и не заметит. Но ты мог бы ему сказать.

— Еще чего! Он начнет задирать нос.

— Ну и задница же ты все-таки.

Ойкава обхватил колени руками. Киндаичи принял подачу, мяч оказался удачным для Карасуно. Кагеяма отдал пас Хинате со своей обычной пугающей точностью.

Еще одно очко Карасуно.

Кагеяма торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо на их трибуну. Ойкава заставил себя сделать пару быстрых вдохов.

Состроил гримасу.

«Ни за что не скажу Тобио, что люблю его. Это сделает его слишком самоуверенным».

— Не хочется признавать это, Ива-чан, но Тобио каким-то образом всегда знает все и без моих слов.


End file.
